Secrets in a cruel world
by Linwe Felagund
Summary: This peice was written RIGHT after an episode of Alias. It contains lewd acts and some violence.


The light pulsated off the ever-moving figures of the other people who occupied the busy nightclub. I pushed through the crowds to find the bar, "Water," I yelled over the throbbing beats that resounded through the large hall that was the Queens Bridge Hotel in Melbourne. The bartender slid me a complimentary bottle of water and I opened it, turning back to the crowd and making my way back to the table were my friends sat patiently. I had barely taken my second gulp of the precious H2O when Mark pulled me up and told me firmly that we were going to dance together. A heavy sigh escaped my lips and I gave in, he pushed me like a human shield through the crowds until we came to a circle were a dark man was showing his break dancing skills. We all cheered and applauded as he stood and disappeared into the crowd, Mark chuckled from next to me, I rose an inquisitive brow and realised, as it happened, that I was being pulled into the centre of the now empty circle. All eyes were on us and all Mark could do was laugh. I flushed; I was both angry and embarrassed at the same time, was that possible? Yet Mark didn't seem to care, which infuriated me even more. He began to dance, he couldn't dance to save his life, but he didn't seem to care. I think that's why we'd always been so close, nothing seemed to get to him. So, I followed suit. I had no idea that I could dance like that. Our song was playing, you know? That weird one called Satisfaction by Benny Benassi. Man, we both love it, and it really showed. Mark didn't care that some of the people were either laughing at him, booing him or cheering him, (or were the cheers for me?) all he wanted to do was to have fun. And so did I.  
  
Lisa was in the small crowd around the circle, and I could hear her cheering, good ol' Lisa. She was just as cool as Mark, but there were obvious differences. The cheers then got quite a lot louder, I opened my eyes when Strict Machine was playing by Black Cherry, and I realised that Mark stepped back into the crowd. I was dancing alone. I flushed again and shrugged, swinging my hips and lowered to my haunches, body rolling up and smiling as the crowd cheered again. I was sweating beyond belief and retreated next to Lisa as the song changed, glaring at Mark who was clapping and beaming. 'Smug arse,' I thought to myself and grabbed both of their arms, escorting them to the table and collapsing onto the end of the semi-circle chair around the small black table were my friends sat.  
  
"What was that for?" Mark yelled into my ear as I gulped down my water. I shot him another look, "For leaving me in the circle when you know how I get when you do that!" I shot back. Surprise, surprise, he smiled at me, I fumed and squirted him with water. He was totally shocked, but this time, it was my turn to laugh. Lisa spun around and joined in my laughter, "Damnit Celeste, this shirt cost my $80!" He yelled and my laughter increased. "Well don't do it again!" I laughed and shook my head, Lisa had come up beside me leaned down, "That guy over there has been eying you off all night." She whispered and I nodded, "I know, that body roll was in his direction," I smirked and Lisa slapped my shoulder, chuckling and shaking her head, "You dirty little thing!" She exclaimed and I shrugged, I didn't care. Lisa helped Mark with his shirt as I turned to the group; Alana was giggling as her boyfriend Greg whispered in her ear. I stuck two fingers in my mouth in a mock of wanting to gag. Tim, (another friend) next to me laughed and nudged me as Alana and Greg began snogging. I shook my head and chuckled, "They never give up do they?" I ask Tim sarcastically and he shook his head, "Nope, it's pathetic isn't it?" I nodded in agreement and glanced at Mark who shot me back a horrid glance. I didn't mean to squirt him that much, but you have to admit, it was pretty funny. I stuck out my tongue in response and smiled as Lisa tried her hardest to keep a straight face.  
  
I was getting bored so I excused myself from the group and went to dance up in the Rhythm and Blues room upstairs, by myself of course. I quickly realised that I was being followed and smiled to myself, 'Let's play hard to get,' I heard a little voice say and I chuckled, loosing myself in the small crammed red room. Get Busy by Sean Paul was playing and everyone was doing his or her best to rub up to those around them. I pushed through them and found myself near another circle, and walked to the edge. There was a couple dancing dirtily in the centre, (along with nearly every girl/boy pair in the room I might add) who seemed to be enjoying it thoroughly. The song was pumped up and the two stepped out, a girl stepped in and began dancing the steps that the 'dancers' did in the video clip. I knew the steps so I joined in. The girl was quite good, and competitive, so I matched her. All the men around us went wild. I was having a ball! The girl stepped out and winked to me as I felt someone behind me, I was still dancing the steps but was soon diverted by my admirer. I turned to him and we both danced, very close, as was the usual. My eyes had remained on his face until we stepped out of the circle, I was totally lost, and he was beautiful! His dark dreadlocks outlined his well- proportioned face, his eyes were just as dark as his hair and skin but had a playful sparkle to them. We danced a little more before he took my hand and lead me to one of the end booths. We entered and I closed the door behind me, looking over my shoulder I saw him in the dimly lit room, he was sitting wide-eyed with a cheeky smirk plastered over his face.  
  
I smiled and straddled him; our lips were lost in a passionate and heated kiss. The room's temperature rose within minutes, our frenzied movements hadn't stopped until he pulled away, "I have to get your name." He said somewhat breathlessly. I smiled and looked at him before plunging the knife into his gut, I don't think he'd realised it but I was still looking for him and had been for the last six months. "I'm nobody, who are you?" 


End file.
